


For granted

by chasing_the_wild_dream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established SwanQueen, F/F, Relationship Trouble, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/pseuds/chasing_the_wild_dream
Summary: Regina has never been the most considerate, most affectionate, but when she forgets about their wedding anniversary Emma finally has enough.





	For granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend).



> _Hello everyone,_
> 
> _long time no see._   
>  _While I’ve missed writing fanfiction and had so many plans of updating all of my stories - life was rather_   
>  _merciless this year and I really, really needed a break._
> 
> _I will go back into „hiding“ for a little while longer, but I wanted to leave a little something here for you for_   
>  _the holidays.It’s an idea that popped up in my head a while ago and I had to run with it._
> 
> _I wish all of you a great Holiday season and all the best for 2019!_   
>  _May the new year be everything you want it to be and more._
> 
> _And I want to take this opportunity to dedicate this story to my girlfriend._   
>  _Falling in love with her has never been the plan, never._   
>  _But then we met and the world shifted on its axis that day, I swear._   
>  _I’ve never felt anything like it._   
>  _She completes me in a way I never thought possible; as if we would be the two sides of one and the same coin._
> 
>  
> 
> _It’s bizarre, really._   
>  _I’m 33 years old and I can honestly say I’ve never been in love before._   
>  _Not like this._
> 
> _She’s so beautiful and I’ve caught myself so many times staring at her because I am in complete awe and I _will never get tired of that.__
> 
>  
> 
> _She’s **THE ONE**._  
>  _Sometimes you just know._
> 
>  
> 
> **So, my love:**  
>  **This one is for you - because I'll never take you for granted.**  
>  **I’d go to the end of the world for you; and if necessary even beyond.**
> 
>  
> 
> **You are my greatest joy, my greatest gift.**  
>  **You are my light.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And I love you with everything I am.**  
> 

Emma Swan unlocked the door to the mansion she called her home and leaned her back against said door as soon as it fell close behind her.

She was exhausted and her head was pounding as if an elephant had walked all over it when in truth she had hit her head by rescuing Ashley Boyd's little girl from the mines after the five-year-old had wandered off while her mother had checked on her little sister.

 

Three stitches, an ugly band-aid on her temple and some heavily bruised rips later she was finally home, awaiting Regina's wrath.

 

Her wife would be furious and blaming her for „ruining“ their third wedding anniversary, she just knew it.

At least Regina wasn't home yet because her meeting was running late and while Emma's mood had soured when she had gotten the text she decided not to dwell on it.

It was the „price“ of being married to the mayor.

 

She had tried to call Regina while she had been waiting to be seen by Doctor Whale at the hospital, but her wife hadn't picked up and she had received the text message only a couple of seconds later.

 

_'Can't talk right now. You know I have an important meeting this afternoon. Looks like I'll be late too.'_

 

It had felt like a punch to the gut because she had barely seen Regina in the morning as she had left very early and Emma had hoped that at least they would get to spend the afternoon and the evening of their anniversary together.

Apparently not.

 

Emma took a deep breath and made her way upstairs because her shirt had blood stains all over it and she really needed a shower.

She wasn't sure why she was so thin-skinned these days because Regina wasn't the most affectionate person, she never had been.

She wasn't someone to constantly hold hands or cuddle or proclaim her love for Emma, but she showed it in her own ways.

In the smile she only ever gave her or in the lunches, she prepared for her. When she showed up during her nightshifts and made sure she would eat something warm and healthy. Or the way she kissed her neck when she left in the mornings, especially when Emma had only gotten to bed after the graveyard shift at the station.

 

Regina loved her, Emma knew that.

But lately Regina was so busy and so stressed because of some projects to modernise the town that was their home and everything else was falling short because of it.

Emma, their marriage and everything else in-between.

 

Yes, Regina was under a lot of pressure, but Emma was frustrated that the town always came first.

365 days a year.

It was Storybrooke before all else. Every single day.

 

And it wasn't that she didn't love the sleepy little town in Maine. She had given up a promising career as a homicide detective in Boston to live there and to be with Regina.

It had been her choice and she had traded dealing with the horrors committed by mankind for a laid-back life as a small town sheriff in Storybrooke.

She didn't regret it, not one bit, because Regina was her everything.

Regina was her priority, but lately, she felt like it was turning into a one-sided thing because for Regina the town always took precedence. No exceptions.

 

Even today, even on their anniversary.

 

Emma wasn't sure what was happening, but her insecurities were triggered by Regina's actions and she had hoped for reassurances instead of more doubt today of all days.

 

She hit the shower and turned on the hot water after she had stripped down, careful not to get her hair wet because of her head wound and hissed when the spray hit her injured ribs.

God, this day really couldn't get much worse, could it?

 

* * *

 

After a bit of a dizzy spell, Emma got out of the shower, dried herself off and put on her favourite pair of sweatpants and a hoody.

Regina wasn't home to scowl at her for wearing sweatpants for their anniversary, so what.

 

When she glanced at the clock on her phone she realized that it was almost time for dinner and Regina wasn't home to prepare it and she didn't feel like ordering take out.

She didn't feel like eating alone, without her wife, on their anniversary either.

 

A defeated sigh escaped Emma's lips, but she headed downstairs and straight into the kitchen anyway.

The fridge was full, thankfully, and she contemplated for a moment what she could cook for them.

 

She was neither a housewife nor a chef and she wasn't nearly as skilled as Regina, but her wife had taught her some of the basics and she could make a mean pasta.

Seeing as there was no other option it would have to do.

 

Emma went to work right away, keeping an eye on the clock in the kitchen throughout her preparations, thinking that Regina would have to come home any minute now.

It was close to 7 pm already.

 

With the vegetables cut and simmering in a deliciously smelling tomato sauce on the stove, Emma went to set the table properly, lit candles and all, when there was a knock on the door.

 

A smile appeared on her face while the hope sparked that it was some sort of surprise from Regina, but when she pulled the door open her excitement was replaced by irritation.

 

The pizza delivery guy was standing there with a box in his hands, looking at her impatiently.

 

„I haven't ordered anything.“

It was all she could say because she had a feeling she wouldn't like where this was going.

 

„I know“, the boy answered, „The mayor did. One meat-lover's pizza for you, sheriff. Enjoy.“

 

He held out the box and Emma took it in disbelief.

She had stopped eating that particular pizza months ago after one of Regina's tirades about how it was probably the unhealthiest option of all pizza options.

It was one of Regina's ways to show that she cared because she wanted Emma to live a long and healthy life.

Ever since that day she had ordered her pizza with tuna and she had come to love it. Regina knew that, she had to. Right?

 

„Ugh. Thanks“, Emma mumbled, „Did she say anything else?“

 

The boy shook his head, „No. Only that it was to be delivered right away because she didn't want you to starve or set the kitchen on fire.“

He laughed out loud and Emma couldn't help, but to feel humiliated.

 

She took the box in defeat when the boy almost pushed it into her hands with a quiet „Thanks“, closed the door and carried the pizza into the kitchen.

She placed it onto the kitchen island before she turned off the stove with hanging shoulders.

 

Regina had ordered her pizza for their anniversary and the wrong one too.

Pizza she was supposed to eat by herself because Regina wouldn't even be home.

 

She didn't bother putting everything away, but at least she had the good sense to blow out the candles before she grabbed her phone and went upstairs, the dreadful pizza long forgotten.

She had lost her appetite anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

Emma had taken her pain meds and called her best friend Ruby, who was living in Boston and whom she missed terribly before she had eventually passed out. She hadn't woken up to Regina's scowl at the untouched pizza or to her wife's soft kiss against her neck.

 

Now that she was awake she registered that Regina's side of the bed was empty already and once she moved into a sitting position she almost keeled over from the pain in her ribs. Nausea came only a few seconds later when she noticed how badly her head was pounding and she opened her nightstand with a shaking hand to retrieve more pain pills.

She swallowed them dry and waited for the first wave of pain to pass, successfully breathing part of it away a few minutes later. It would take a bit for the pills to take effect, but she got up anyway.

 

Stumbling down the stairs she wondered if Regina would apologize for missing and basically forgetting their anniversary as her wife apologizing was a rare occurrence.

Her hair was uncombed and covering half of her face, but Emma didn't care. At least Regina wouldn't see the bandaid right away because she really wasn't in a mood to get lectured about how she should be more careful on the job.

She had been, but the mines were tricky to navigate and there had been a child's life at stake.

 

When she entered the kitchen she saw Regina sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading a report.

Work.

What else.

 

The pots and pans from last night's dinner were still on the stove and it dawned on Emma that the morning would probably not end well for her.

She hadn't even finished the thought when Regina spoke, „I don't know who you think I am, but I'm definitely not your maid who cleans up after you when you cook. And on top of it all you didn't even touch the pizza I ordered you. You could have had the decency to send me a text to let me know that you wouldn't be home either because I can't worry about everything. I have a town to run.“

She said it without even bothering to look up from the document she was reading and that was the final straw.

 

„How could I forget that“, Emma mumbled and walked over to the stove, grabbed the pan and emptied its contents into the garbage bin before she tossed it into the sink carelessly.

 

Regina finally looked up, obviously irritated and glared at the back of her wife, „I don't know what your problem is, but stop acting so childish. It's unbecoming.“

 

Emma grabbed the sink with both hands, her knuckles turning white because her grip was so tight while she tried to fight down her anger and her frustration, „My problem?!“

 

„Well, clearly you are frustrated. Stop acting like a petulant child and either tell me what has you in this horrible mood or go for a run and clear your head because I need to concentrate. I have to read through these papers before my lunch meeting“, Regina answered in her no-nonsense voice and Emma finally had enough.

 

She left the kitchen without another word, but came back fully dressed, hair in a ponytail, with a travel bag hanging from her right shoulder and carrying a black box with a red ribbon.

When Regina didn't pay her any attention she dropped the box right in front of her wife, whose head snapped up with dangerously sparkling eyes until she caught sight of the bandaid on her wife's head.

 

Regina's fury instantly vanished and worry took its place, „What happened?“

 

„Just a scratch. Nothing _you_ need to worry about as it doesn't regard your precious little town“, Emma snapped back.

 

Regina's eyes grew wide because Emma usually didn't behave like this.

Emma had to be the kindest person she had ever met.

 

„I'm going to Boston for the weekend“, Emma added when Regina didn't say anything, „Oh, and happy belated anniversary, Regina. I wanted to say it yesterday, but you never came home. And since I cooked I think it's only fair you cleaned up even though you are not my maid. You are my wife, even though I'm not so sure about that anymore.“

 

Regina's eyes went wide as she watched her wife leave the kitchen, „Emma?!“

 

She was used to Emma stopping whenever she said her name, but this time she simply kept walking until she was out the door, leaving a cell-shocked Regina behind.

 

* * *

 

It was only when Regina heard the engine of Emma's dreadful vintage VW beetle come to life that she finally got out of her stupor and she headed for the front door, but it was too late. She barely got to see the car disappear around the corner.

 

What had she done?

How could she have forgotten their anniversary when their wedding day had been one of the happiest days of her life?

 

She hadn't only forgotten their anniversary, she had also gone off on her wife for making an effort when she hadn't even thought to cut her meeting short and come home at a decent time. And on top of it, all Emma had apparently been injured.

 

Emma was on her way to Boston, probably to go on a drinking binge with Killian, and Regina surely wasn't happy about it, but she only had herself to blame and she knew it.

When she returned to the kitchen she stared at the box on the table and cursed herself because she hadn't gotten a gift for Emma either.

She really had screwed that one up royally.

 

Opening the box with trembling hands Regina halfway expected something like lingerie or a pair of shoes. That was why she found tears welling in her eyes when she realized what as inside of the box instead.

 

A book bound in fancy brown leather, the golden lettering new and shining it stated _Once upon a time._

She opened the book carefully and gasped when she saw to what lengths Emma had gone.

 

Her father had written down most of these stories for her the way he had told them when she had been a kid. He had spent months collecting those fairytales for her, written by hand with quill and ink until her mother had ripped the pages apart in a fit of rage one day. Her father had long passed away by then and those pages had been the last thing she had left of him.

 

Emma had fixed them, glued them back together one by one. And she had recoloured some of the drawings, put in pieces of paper with missing words so the pages and stories would be whole again. And now all the pages were bound together like a proper book and Regina couldn't stop crying.

Emma had to be the most wonderful person and she had failed her so terribly yesterday.

A niggling feeling in the back of her mind whispered that she hadn't only failed her then.

 

* * *

 

Regina had caught sight of the set dinner table after she had managed to pull herself back together and had gone to retrieve some files from her study and she had barely managed to keep the tears from falling anew.

 

Her mother's words that love was weakness echoed in her mind and Regina had to close her eyes and will those thoughts away.

She had tried with all her might to avoid feelings all her life, but then she had met Emma one night during a stay in Boston for a conference she had attended and everything she had known or thought to know had been challenged that day.

Meeting Emma had changed her life and although she had fought it tooth and nail she had fallen irrevocably in love with Emma and her sparkling green eyes. And her fierce and protective heart.

 

She heard her phone alarm go off in the kitchen and sighed. She had to go to work because Storybrooke depended on her. She would deal with the rest later.

 

* * *

 

It was only after a long and tiring day that Regina finally got a bit of a reality check. The thought of returning to an empty house unbearable she decided to grab a bite to eat at the diner.

 

They've had fought before, but Emma had never run off to Boston because of it. Something had been different this morning, but Regina couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She would have to apologize this time, no matter how much she dreaded doing that. Regina knew as much.

 

She was picking at her salad when Doctor Whale appeared at her table and she gestured for him to take a seat, „Victor! What can I do for you?“

 

The man, whom she considered a dear friend, scoffed at her, „What you can do for me? What are you doing here, Regina?“

 

The question irritated her and she raised her eyebrow, „Eating dinner. Isn't that obvious?“

 

„What I'm asking you is why you are eating here when you should be home, taking care of your wife.“

 

Regina was on high alert within a second, „What do you mean?“

When the doctor only stared at her in disbelief she became truly unsettled, „Victor, answer me!“

 

„Please, tell me Emma is at home, resting at least. Concussions are serious and she has to be in a lot of pain because of her ribs. It's crucial that she gets the rest she needs“, Victor lectured.

 

The shock had to be evident on her face because Victor leaned closer, „Regina, what have you done?“

 

„I...she said...she said it was just a scratch this morning“, she rasped out, her mind racing a mile a minute.

Why would Emma drive all the way to Boston in her condition? When she had to be in so much pain.

Had she really been so unhappy lately?

 

„Regina, where is she?!“, Victor's voice had become terse, „She isn't working. I was at the station earlier to check.“

 

„She's in...she went to...to Boston. For the weekend“, Regina confessed, „I came home late. I forgot our anniversary.“

She added it without much thought, but Victor's eyes went wide.

 

„Regina, how could you? I know you love your job and Storybrooke has never seen a better mayor, but your wife took a nasty fall in the mines yesterday afternoon because she went after Ashley's little girl. She was lucky that she didn't break her neck and all she was worried about was that she ruined your anniversary and you forgot? And how do you not know about any of this?“

 

She visibly winced, „She tried to call me, but I was in a meeting.“

 

The doctor sighed heavily, „Of course you were. You always are these days. Maybe you should take a minute to get your priorities straight.“

He got up and said his goodbye after that, leaving Regina to her reeling mind.

 

It wasn't that bad, was it? Yes, she was working a lot, but she always had been. Emma knew this. She had always known this. They were fine, weren't they?

 

_Would you have noticed if you weren't? You've barely been home lately._

Her subconscious supplied without her consent and Regina threw some cash on the table and rushed from the diner as if the devil would have been after her.

She had to talk to Emma. She had to know that her wife was alright. What if she never made it to Boston? Would she have bothered to call this time?

 

* * *

 

She sat in her study with a tumblr of cider, debating what to do?

Emma hadn't answered any of her calls and she was growing more anxious by the minute.

 

Regina decided to send Killian a message in hopes that she could convince him to drive Emma back up to Storybrooke at the end of the weekend.

She turned on her computer, opened the social media account she barely used and came face to face with a picture of Emma smiling and her best friend Ruby Lucas kissing her cheek.

 

_Night out with my bestie. So good to have you back, Em. Let's party!_

 

The caption irritated Regina even more. It was good to have her back? Emma was just visiting for the weekend, right? Surely she had no plans to stay for longer than that, right?

 

She noticed that Emma had liked the picture her best friend had shared, but then Regina noticed that Emma had even commented.

 

„ _Love you, Rubes! Thanks for cancelling all your plans last minute to hang out with me. It means the world.“_

 

„ _Anytime, babe! Why would I choose to spend the weekend with some loser when I get to spend it with you. Love you too, Em xo“_

 

Regina slammed her fist on her desk in frustration.

Ruby Lucas, the thorn in her side.

Emma's best friend. Emma's bisexual best friend.

Emma's bisexual best friend who had harboured a crush on her wife for the longest time.

 

To Regina's dismay, the brunette was insanely beautiful with her long legs and killer smile.

And Emma had run straight to her because Regina had screwed up.

Damnit!

 

She couldn't even be mad because she really had made a mess of things this time.

 

Regina scrolled through her feed thoughtlessly, trying to figure out what to do.

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to her wife that said:

 

_I ran into Victor earlier. Why didn't you tell me you were seriously injured? I would have come to get you. You know that, right? Please, just let me know where you are and if you are alright._

 

When she re-read the message she wanted to slap herself. Neither had she mentioned that she loved Emma nor that she was sorry.

What was wrong with her?

 

She half expected that Emma wouldn't reply or would lie about her whereabouts because her wife knew that she didn't care for social media. She hadn't checked her account in months. Clearly, Emma wouldn't expect her to check it tonight of all nights.

 

To her big surprise, a reply came within a minute.

 

_I'm with Ruby and I'm fine. Will be back home on Sunday._

 

Regina released the breath she hadn't even been aware of holding. So Emma would come back. She couldn't tell how relieved she was about the news and how worried she had been that she might not.

 

She was about to close the tab and turn off her computer when her eyes caught sight of a post Milah Jones had shared with the comment: „Thank you for being the best husband ever @Killian Jones. I'm so lucky to have you <3“

 

Regina scoffed because Emma's friend Killian had never struck her as husband material at all, but she knew he had gotten married about a year ago. Emma had went to the wedding while she had been at a conference in New York.

What could that useless man have written that had this Milah swooning like a teenager?

 

**Killian Jones, about 2 months ago:**

 

_The biggest mistake a lot of men make in a relationship is that we are never satisfied with the woman we are with. You are with a woman who loves you for who you are, despite your flaws, she cries for you, she is by your side during the good days and the bad. She cries before she goes to sleep because you had a fight, she doesn't care how much money you have or don't have and she still makes your birthday this special day. She manages to wip up something even when the fridge is basically empty. You can feel the love she has for you. And although you have everything you could ask for you allow others to „seduce“ you. There's this voice in your head that whispers, „Oh, she won't know if you do this or that. She'll never find out if you only hide it well enough“._

_So we are going to parties and we check out other women. Women appear more beautiful than our wives and we start to doubt. We let ourselves be manipulated, we drink and we flirt with women who are no competition for our wives, to begin with._

_We allow social media to manipulate us with fancy profile pictures of other women, we allow our single friends to manipulate us by telling us that there will be another woman, a better one. That we should enjoy life._

_And of course your girlfriend/wife finds out eventually and she screams and you and curses you._

_But instead of bettering yourself you think you are the king, God's gift to women and you leave her because society tells you, „She's a bitch for going off on me. And the others are right. There will be someone better. F*** her. I'm young and I have all the time in the world.“_

 

_And the months will pass by, sometimes years, and you'll have your fun._

_But where is that „I love you, honey. Have a nice day“ on your birthday? The breakfast in bed. The love._

_Where is the woman who will stand by you through thick and thin? Where is the woman who had everything you wanted, the thing you seem to be unable to find in anyone else? Where is the woman who brought food for you to work because you forgot to pack it in the morning and she didn't want you to go hungry all day because you are working hard? Where is the woman who had your back when your whole world shattered?_

 

_Do you really believe someone who smiles at you from a profile pic with a thousand likes cares for you?_

_Where are the calls when you are feeling bad? The ones that say: „Honey, are you alright? Do you need anything? Should I come by?“_

_Do you really believe anyone you meet on those Dating Apps does that for you?_

_For those people you are a stranger, someone they once talked to, said 'hi' to in a fleeting moment. You are one face of many in the fast-moving times of the internet._

_You'll face problems and you'll have sorrows, but whom will you talk to? With the fancy profile pics or with the flirt from the club? They couldn't care less because you are only a nameless face, one of many._

_Your girlfriend/wife always cared. You've been her everything._

 

_Guys, don't be fooled by women who aren't even a shadow of the amazing women your girlfriends/wives are._

_Don't let your single friends ruin a good thing for you simply because they don't understand how wonderful your wives are._

 

_Don't forget about the diamond you hold in your hands by looking away to chase after rocks._

_It could be the last diamond you'll ever hold._

_Take care of your girl, your wife, your love because she is unique and once you lose her you might never get her back._

 

_Have a lovely day, everyone!_

_And show your girls/wives how precious they are._

 

_Yours,  
Killian_

 

 

Regina felt like someone had punched her in the gut.

Killian Jones, the most reckless guy in the universe, who drank too much and swore like a sailor had written that?

How come he managed to understand more about love than she did?

How come he managed to show his appreciation for his wife, his love better than she could even dream of?

 

She had neglected Emma, hadn't she?

The more she thought about it the more obvious it became to her.

 

Regina poured herself another drink.

Why would Emma even want to come back? Maybe she would only come back to pack her bags. Maybe she had finally realized that she wasn't worth it. Maybe she would leave her.

 

The thought chilled Regina to the bone.

 

She had refused to acknowledge it for the longest time, but she had treated Emma horribly the last couple of months. She had been under so much pressure at work and Emma had been the one to deal with her moods. She had been the one who had gotten burned.

And she had endured it without complaining, her support never wavering.

 

They hadn't been intimate in weeks because Regina had either been too tense or too tired. They had barely even kissed goodbye and hello and Regina knew she was to blame for that.

Emma had been patient and understanding and she had tried to make everything as easy as possible for her and yet she hadn't once picked Emma over work.

Not when Emma had been sick with the flu last winter, not now. No, in fact, she hadn't answered her injured wife's call and had forgotten about their anniversary altogether.

 

Emma had suggested a spa weekend in Augusta and she had shut her down. Their vacation plans had fallen through time and time again because one town crisis or another and all of a sudden Regina realized that Emma really had no reason to come back.

 

She loved her wife more than anything, but somehow she had failed to keep the balance between her marriage and her job.

Did Emma even know that she loved her? That she loved her even more now than she had back in the day? That she had the hardest time to fall asleep when Emma was working the graveyard shift. That she missed her so much sometimes that she had to fight back the tears at the office?

Probably not. Because she had never told her.

 

 _'Because love is weakness_ ' her mind supplied and Regina shook her head.

 

No, love wasn't weakness.

Her not being able to show how much she cared was though.

 

She had to do something and once Emma would be home she'd grovel and apologize. She'd beg if she had to, but Emma had to forgive her.

Unless Emma didn't love her anymore.

 

The mere thought scared Regina to death.

What if Emma finally realized that Ruby would be a better fit for her. She had dropped everything for Emma after all.

She was crazy affectionate to a point Regina's jealousy went through the roof on the few occasions she had seen her.

Affection Emma revelled in though.

 

She grabbed her phone and typed out a quick message to her wife.

 

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now and that's okay. I messed up big this time and I am truly sorry. And I know you won't be home before Sunday, but I wish you would be here right now. I love you, Emma. I'm sorry I don't tell you more often. I miss you._

 

She blamed her honesty on the cider but called her best friend Kathryn anyway. She had to fix this, but Regina knew she was lacking the skill. She needed help and she prayed that Kathryn would be able to provide it.

 

* * *

 

Kathryn had come to her rescue right away and had taken Regina for a long walk to the beach. It had taken Regina a while to confide in her lifelong friend, partially because she was ashamed of her own ignorance and because she wasn't the sharing type to begin with.

 

And the more she had talked the more she had realized how badly she had treated Emma lately. That she couldn't even blame Emma if she decided to leave her.

 

Kathryn had listened without any snide comments and Regina gave her a lot of credit for that because she wasn't sure if she would have been able to keep her mouth shut if the roles would have been reversed, but then again Kathryn would never treat Frederick like that. Nor would her husband treat Kathryn like that.

 

They were sitting on a bench at the harbour now, surrounded by a beautiful night sky and the sound of the waves and Regina felt more lost than she ever had before.

 

She was, undoubtedly, a very flawed woman and the possibility that she might have ruined the best thing in her life was trying to bury her alive.

Emma was everything to her and yet she had gotten so caught up in being the mayor that she had pushed her marriage to the sidelines. It hadn't been intentional, but she had hurt Emma and the mere thought felt like she had failed completely.

As a wife, as a human.

 

Kathryn hadn't said anything in a while, but she had quietly observed the emotions change on Regina's face every few minutes as realization after realization hit her upset friend.

 

„She's not going to leave you“ was the first thing she did state in the end and Regina's eyes found hers instantly.

There as a vulnerability and insecurity in Regina's brown eyes Kathryn had never seen before and it made her own heartache.

 

„I wouldn't blame her if she would. In fact, she probably should“, Regina admitted and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

Kathryn took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly, „Regina, nothing that has happened can't be fixed. Emma always knew you aren't the easiest woman to love and she married you anyway. Talk to your assistant. Belle is a capable woman. Let her help you with your schedule. You need to let go. Not completely. Just loosen the reigns a little. Call Mary Margaret to help you. I know you aren't the best of friends, but she did a great job before. She ran the town in your absence a few times. When you went away for conferences or your honeymoon. And most importantly...take a vacation. You owe yourself one. And Emma too.“

 

„I don't know...there is so much at stake and...“

 

Kathryn's tone turned sterner, „Regina. Storybrooke has survived without all this high tech stuff for so many years. If it doesn't work out the world won't end. Yes, more attractions would possibly bring more tourists and the people would make more money, but it would also mean our sleepy little town, our home, wouldn't be so quiet anymore. Maybe you should call for a Town Hall meeting with everyone next week and see what the people of Storybrooke have to say?“

 

Regina thought about it for a long moment before she nodded, „You are right. We should do that. I better get home and send out a notification right away.“

 

Kathryn nodded encouragingly, „And call Mary Margaret. Talk to her and David since he would have to cover for Emma at the station. Book a vacation. Don't hesitate. Do it right away so you can't talk yourself out of it. Surely there has to be a place or two you and Emma have dreamed of going to.“

 

* * *

 

Regina had gotten to work right away.

Despite the late hour she had called Mary Margaret and her husband and had set a serious of things in motion.

Mary Margaret hadn't hesitated although she had a toddler at home, but she had assured Regina that she could leave baby Neal with the babysitter during meetings and that she was looking forward to doing something other than changing diapers day in and day out. David had called his fellow deputy Dorothy right away and the two had worked out a schedule for themselves and Regina got the ok from him before she was done sending out the notifications for the Town Hall meeting.

She also emailed Mary Margaret all necessary documents for the upcoming weeks before she went to book a vacation for herself and her wife, the doubt that it would already be too late still present in her mind.

 

* * *

 

Regina stirred and blinked in irritation, her bleary eyes catching sight of the clock on the table that said that it was almost 3 am and her confusion only grew. She must have fallen asleep on her desk because her neck was stiff. She scoffed at the thought, but then she remembered drinking another two glasses of cider because she had dreaded to go to bed by herself.

 

„You really need to stop working so much.“

 

Regina almost jumped out of her skin at the voice right next to her ear and she turned her head in disbelief, „Emma.“

 

Her wife smiled at her and held out her hand, „How about we both get some sleep? I sure as hell am tired. It's been a long day and you look like you could need some rest too.“

 

Regina just stared at her, not sure if she was hallucinating due to exhaustion, „What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Boston.“

 

Emma's smile only grew, „You said you were sorry. That you loved me. And that you missed me. So I came back. I didn't have any alcohol due to my meds anyway so here I am. Because despite you being a coward at times I still love you. And I missed you too.“

 

Regina did jump out of her chair this time and pulled Emma into her arms and held on tight until she remembered that Emma's ribs had been injured. She instantly loosened her hold, but clung to her wife's chest while tears streamed down her face, „I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.“

 

Emma cupped Regina's cheek and locked eyes with her clearly upset wife, „We'll talk tomorrow after you'll be back from the office. We'll figure it out and things will be fine. But first you need to get some sleep and so do I.“


End file.
